My Dark Angels
by SylphWindDancer
Summary: Dark and Krad disappeared 3 years ago, but now, the Black Wings have been tapped into. Dark and Krad returned! Dark and Daiki recall a night that changed their night forever when they were in the same body. Two new angels. One new twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello! I am SylphWindDancer, here with yet, another story! Hmm...my muse...**

**Dark: What's up?**

**Me: Is Dark!**

**Dark: Huh? Wha? What, what? Oh, musing? Fine. SylphWindDancer owns nothing of DNAngel. Only two to six characters that she made up, but are not of the original cast.**

**Me: Thank you, Dark! (glomps)**

**Dark: Yeah, sure.**

**DN Angel - My Dark Angels**

Chapter One: A Strange Night...

"Ah! I'm late, I'm late!" Daisuke Niwa with his red hair and eyes slapped himself, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out the door into the snowy city.

"Be careful, Daisuke!" a man called after him with brown hair and eyes.

"Be back home no later than thirty seconds after 4:58 pm!" a woman shouted with short light brown hair and eyes.

"All right, Mom!" Daisuke yelled. He groaned. What was it with his family and very strict yet laid back timings for coming home?

Either way, he pushed it off, and ran the street to the train just in time. He jumped on, gasping for breath as he sat down on the seat. _Today is sure to look up, though, _Daisuke told himself, catching his breath.

He made it to school on time, and he sat down at his desk, putting his head down on it. He sighed deeply. It'd been almost three years since Dark and Krad had been sealed in the Black Wings, a Hikari family art piece. Ever since then, he, his father, Kosuke, his mother, Emiko, his grandfather, Daiki, his rabbit, With, and Towa, the family maid had lived a little dull in the house. Dark wasn't there anymore to lighten things up with a stupid remark or a joke.

"Daisuke!" a girl's voice called.

Daisuke looked up at Riku Harada with her mahogany hair and sweet light brown eyes. "Ah! Riku!" Daisuke smiled, jumping up. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, but...you don't look so good. Are you feeling okay?" Riku asked, worried for her boyfriend of three years.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking of the past." Daisuke assured, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Well...if you insist..." Riku smiled.

"Yeah."

"Oh, hi, Daisuke! Riku!" a cheery voice rang.

The two looked over at Risa Harada, Riku's younger twin sister. She had light brown hair but the same eyes as Riku's. Risa was walking with her boyfriend of two years, Satoshi Hikari with light blue hair and deep blue eyes.

"Morning, Risa, Satoshi." Daisuke greeted.

"Morning." the two grinned.

"Hey, Daisuke, can I...have a private word with you?" Satoshi questioned.

"Huh? Yeah, sure."

Daisuke walked over with Satoshi to the corner, where no one was there, and they could talk privatly. "What is it? Something wrong?" Daisuke inquired.

"Actually...yeah, there is." Satoshi had a worried expression on his face. "I think...someone may be messing with the Black Wings."

"What?!"

Satoshi motioned for Daisuke to be quieter. He did so, "Could anything bad happen out of that? How could anyone get ahold of it?"

"I'm...not sure myself, but there are rumors...and they may just be rumors, but I don't think so. I've felt something stirring inside.

"Come to think of it, the other day, when I was out sick, I felt worse than usual. Mom said I didn't have a temperature, but I was burning up and...ugh, puking. Something _did _feel like it was moving inside."

"Yeah, well...just be careful."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me this, Satoshi."

"No problem."

The two walked back to the twins just when the teacher came in, and school began.

Later that day...

Daisuke and Riku were walking back to Daisuke's house when he totally had forgotten about the time he was supposed to be home until the bell had rung four thirty. "Aw, crap!" he grabbed Riku's hand, "Come on, Riku! We have to make it to my house soon!"

"Um...okay?" Riku confusingly ran with him, after she remembered that she'd left her bike at home.

They had made it just in time after it'd started snowing again. They walked into the house and Daisuke called, "I'm home! Riku's with me!"

Emiko called from the kitchen, "Ah! Welcome home! You too, Riku!"

Daiki called from in the living room, "Make yourself at home!"

"Thank you!" Riku smiled, answering them.

The two walked up to Daisuke's room, sitting on the balcony, watching the snow fall. The white rabbit came up beside them, smiling with joy to see his masters home. "Oh, hi, With!" Riku grinned, picking up the rabbit.

"Kyyuu!" With squealed. After a half hour, With interrupted Daisuke's and Riku's conversation by jumping out of the girl's arms. He landed on the edge of the balcony, and he looked out at the sea, sniffing something. "With?" Daisuke frowned, "Something wrong?"

"KYYYUUU!" With bounced up and down, looking behind the house, over the rooftop.

Daisuke froze. Only when Dark called him was With this determind to go somewhere. With jumped down, tugging at Daisuke's black longjacket, "Kyu, kyu, kyu, kyu!!!"

"What the heck?..." Riku murmured.

Daisuke explained the thing about Dark calling to With, With being able to transform into Dark's jet black wings. Riku understood and said, "We should follow With to see what happens."

"Ok...okay." Daisuke walked back inside, following the rabbit who was flying down the stairs at an incredible speed. They got to the door, and With was jumping uncontrolably.

"Mom! Grandpa! We're going out! Something's wrong with With!" Daisuke reported as he picked up With and put him inside his jacket.

"Okay! We'll tell your father!" Emiko replied.

Daisuke and Riku ran through dark allys, following where With would point. They ended up in the center of town. "The...Central Art Museum? No way...c'mon. We'd better hurry." Daisuke ordered.

"Right." Riku nodded, following Daisuke into the building of painful memories.

Being sure to dodge the people, Daisuke led Riku down into the bottom cellar, where a large mirror-like object stood, held by chains of large thickness. "It's...The Black Wings." Daisuke muttered.

"Black Wings?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, you see, three years ago..." Daisuke explained his tale to the girl until she understood. "...and Satoshi said something was about to happen, so..."

"I do see your worry, but Dark and that Krad couldn't come back to life. -Could they?"

"I don't thi-"

_"Daisuke! Riku! What are you two doing here?!" _a familiar voice demanded.

"DARK?!" the two exploded.

_"Okay, never mind, just hurry up and get out of here!" _Dark commanded.

"But-"

_"NOW!"_

The two, with With, began to run out of the room, but the lights went dark. The teenagers stopped in their tracks. "But, Dark...how are you alive?" Daisuke asked quietly to the voice.

_"Someone had been playing with the Black Wings, and now, Krad and I are back. Speaking of which, find the door, quick! Krad's coming!" _Dark snapped.

"Where?-" Riku began, but another familiar, evil voice halted her words, _"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are Daisuke Niwa and Riku Harada standing before me? This _is _a rare occasion."_

"Krad! What are you up to?" Daisuke demanded, standing in front of Riku to protect her.

_"Come with me, Daisuke Niwa." _Krad cackled, coming up from behind Daisuke, and picking him up. Daisuke struggled against the blonde angel's grip and his gold eyes glared down at the red head. "Let me go!" Daisuke ordered, watching With fall out of his pocket.

_"How about...no? Have fun." _and Krad chunked Daisuke into the Black Wings, knowing full well what would happen, even though he didn't want it. He raised his hand, turning the lights back on.

All Riku heard for the next few seconds was painful screaming. She looked into the Black Wings and saw the purple head and eyed Phantom Thief Dark screaming as his body combined with Daisuke's. Dark suddenly vanished and Daisuke's eyes turned purple before turning red again, and he collasped to the ground. Then Riku heard Krad screaming and she looked at him, seeing one eye turn blue as the other remained gold. The blue faded, and in an instant, Krad was cackling, "Hahahahahaha! Now _they _will be reborn! Ahahahaha!" and he flew off on his white wings.

Riku ignored the flying angel - she ran over to Daisuke, who was now outside the Black Wings. "Daisuke!...Daisuke!...Daisuke, please, wake up!" she pleaded, shaking him. Daisuke groaned, and opened his eyes as he saw With in front of him, with worried red eyes.

"With?...Riku?...What happened?" Daisuke asked, sitting up as if he just got out of bed.

"I should ask you that! Are you all right?!" Riku inquired.

"I dunno, but...give me a minute." Daisuke said, and began to think deep inside his mind, _Dark? Are you there?_

_"Yeah, I'm here, but I'm not even positive what happened. The only thing that can be concluded is that Krad is up to no good. I'm sorry about what happened...to With, too. I saw that fall. All I know is that Krad kept saying something about two new angels being born." _Dark answered.

_Two...new angels? That doesn't make any sense._

_"Yeah, I know, but even so...let's head back. Maybe we'll be able to find clues once we think about this. I may have an idea."_

_O...okay..._

**Me: Dark makes his appearance! Dun-dun-dun-duuunnn!**

**Dark: I rule.**

**Me: Of course you do!**

**ElementalGuardianProtector: Hello!**

**Me: AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!**

**EGP: I let myself in. (points at open door)**

**Me: You little...who...you made Naomi (her created character for InuYasha) open it, didn't you?**

**EGP: Who indeed.**

**Dark: Ignoring the friends over there...please keep this story alive. SylphWindDancer will not update unless she gets at least one person who likes this story who REVIEWED.**

**EGP: Let's party!**

**Me: Please read and review, though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Chapter two!**

**Dark: (looks at list) Wow. That's a lot of stories.**

**Me: H-huh? Not th-that many!**

**Dark: 'Troubled Times, With the Help of the Resurrected, More Than Friends, Affections and Pain from Love, Another Tale of Demons...' Just WHAT are you doing?**

**Me: Uhh...heh...**

**Dark: Whatever. SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 2: New Knights of the Light and Dark...

Daisuke and Riku returned back to Daisuke's house, and told his parents about Dark's return. Emiko and Daiki were the most disturbed after seeing the two wings disappear in their ceremony once Dark and Krad were put back together. "Dark had said someone had been messing with the Black Wings, and they must've triggered it." Daisuke frowned.

"This is a problem. Wait here. Daisuke, follow me. Riku, you can come, too." Kosuke ordered.

Daisuke nodded and saw Riku nod as well. The teenagers followed Kosuke into the basement where a fire was lit. Kosuke looked in the center, and held his breath. He gestured for the two to look. In the middle, were four feathers; black and white for Dark and Krad, and there were two more verticly that were also black and white.

"What...is this?" Riku asked breathlessly.

Kosuke informed, "In this picture frame, the two black and white feathers what are horizontal are Dark and Krad's feathers to mark their exsistance. But...I'm not sure...now...there are two more."

_"Yeah, it must be what Krad was talking about. Two more angels." _Dark hissed in Daisuke's mind.

_Yes, that must be it! _Daisuke agreed.

_"Hey, you mind if I can talk with Daiki?"_

_Huh? Why?_

_"Please, c'mon! Just let me!"_

_I guess so._

_"Thanks!"_

The three walked back upstairs where Daisuke and Dark switched, leaving Dark in Daisuke's place.

"Dark? Do you have any leads for this?" Emiko questioned seriously.

"Ah...no. Not yet. I have to have more time. I also need to find out who these two new angels are. They're supposed to be another thief and the other will be...well, like Krad is all I can say." Dark replied, "I need to talk with you, Daiki."

Daiki looked at Dark and nodded silently, standing, and the two walked into the next room.

Dark and Daiki sat, Dark beginning the conversation, "Daiki, do you remember that time where you and I were trapped in that room years back, and there were two other girls with us?"

Daiki thought for a moment, "You mean with that madman? Yes, I remember."

"Do you remember what he kept calling the girls?"

"I do."

**Flashback...**

**Daiki was, at the moment, Dark. He had just recooperated from being knocked out, and Dark found himself chained to the walls by his wrists and ankles. They were in a dimly lit room that only had a locked steel door. A man with dark brown hair and green eyes had gone insane...literally. He'd chained up two other teenage girls to the wall, as well. They were no older than seventeen each. One had light red hair and golden eyes while the other had dark gray hair and purple eyes.**

**The gray haired girl demanded, "C'mon! This isn't funny anymore! Let us go!"**

**The red head then retorted, "You actually think he cares anymore, Yuri? Then you're a fool."**

**"Shut up, Sakura! There's always the smallest amount of hope!"**

**"Wanna bet?"**

**Dark decided to intrude on the argument. "Umm...Hello? Am I thin air?"**

**Sakura snapped, "You may as well be. When this dude is finished with us, we may as well be considered dead in the world above."**

**"Hey, 'that dude' is my father! He has to care somewhat!" Yuri screamed.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That dude that gave me a bruise is your FATHER?" Dark demanded, "What the heck does he want? Why is he doing this?"**

**"My mother died a while back, and I only have my father." Yuri explained, "And he took Mom's death so hard, and he started drinking and smoking. Then, he went insane, and now, no one can tell what's going on inside of his body."**

**"AND he'd kidnapped us, and he's gonna do what Heaven knows to us." Sakura sighed.**

**_BANG!_**

**"Speak of the devil..." Dark muttered.**

**Yuri's father walked in, and placed two masks on the struggling girls. He then looked at Dark, sneering, "You'll be next."**

**He then turned to Sakura, who was screaming, "Let me go!!!"**

**"Goodnight, my little angel." and he watched as a quick puff of gas emit in her mask. Then next thing they saw, was Sakura dangling from the wall.**

**Dark began to struggle to get free, but the man came up and knocked him out cold.**

**What Dark hadn't seen or heard was that Yuri's father walked up to her, and cupped her shaking cheek in his cold, cruel hands. "Goodnight...my **dark** angel." and the gas erupted, leaving her there.**

**Later, the police had found Daiki laying outside, and the girls or their bodies...were never recovered.**

**End flashback...**

_"Whoa. So the girls were never found?" _Daisuke questioned.

"There may be a slight possibility that he was preserving them. Not killing them." Dark frowned.

"That may be...but that was years ago. How do we know if they're even there?" Daiki inquired.

"We'll have to find a way." Dark countered, "There has to be."

"I agree." Daiki nodded.

"Wait...do you remember...there was water leaking in the room?" Dark asked after minutes of silence.

Daiki then considered this, "Yes, I...think I recall water leaking in there. Over by the door. Yes, the door."

_"Well...it may've been near the temple that's under the ocean." _Daisuke offered.

_Perhaps... _was what Daisuke heard for a reply.

* * *

_"Wake up...it's time to rise again..."_

"No...I don't want to hear your voice again!"

_"You have no choice."_

"NNNOOOOO!"

Golden feathers filled the room and water poured in, washing everything away.

"YURI! HELP MMEEeee!!!..."

**Me: End chapter two.**

**Dark: What kind of an ending was that?**

**Me: MY kind of ending.**

**Dark: What kind of ending is YOUR kind of ending?**

**Me: MY kind of ending.**

**Dark: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Dark: Whatever. Read and review, please.**

**Me: Hey, where's-**

**EGP: I'm BBBAAACCCKKK!**

**Me: AHH! QUICK! END THIS! END THIS, ENDTHISIFYOUCAREABOUTYOURLIFE,DARK!!!!**

**Dark: Hey, I don't wanna die!!!! Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello! Already, this story is making wonderous progress! I'm so happy...**

**Dark: Uh...whoa...no cryingin my trailer.**

**Me: YOUR trailer?**

**Dark: Yeah, my trailer!**

**Me: I was the one who had pay-**

**Hannah: (friend from school) Hi, crazy peoples!**

**Me: ...**

**Dark: ...**

**Me and Dark: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HOW DID _SHE GET IN HERE?!?!?!?!?_**

**Hannah: You guys are stupid. I walked in through the door.**

**EGP: HELLO!!**

**Me: Great. Two of them. What's next? Is Victoria gonna walk through the door?**

**EGP: Uhhh...heh.**

**Me: You didn't. You brought Vicky? She doesn't even know what DNAngel is.**

**Victoria: Wow! So this is the 'DNAngel trailer'!**

**Me: Okay, Dark, please start this chapter.**

**Dark: With pleasure. SylphWindDancer-**

**EGP: -And me!**

**Dark: -_and_ ElementalGuardianProtector own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Proper Introduction...

Daisuke flew up in his bed. Wow. That was a horrid nightmare. Dark came back, along with Krad, and there were two new angels. Except they were girls. Huh. The ending, though...and the beginning...they felt so real...

_"What? Am I not real enough for you?" _Daisuke heard.

"Dark! So it wasn't a dream..."

_"Oh, come OONNN! You actually think that Risa calling YOU in the middle of the night about Hiwatari was a fake?"_

_So that wasn't a dream, either..._

**Last night...**

**The phone was ringing right after Dark and Daiki emerged from their private conversation. Emiko picked up, "Hello? Yes...okay, hold on one moment." and she looked at Dark, "It's for Daisuke."**

**Dark had a puzzled expression on his face, but Daisuke quickly stood where the Phantom Thief was. He had the same expression answering the phone, "This is Daisuke...Risa? Wait...why are you crying...no, calm down...tell me what happened." Riku then came up beside him, listening in to her twin's fragile, sobbing voice.**

**"I was going on a da...date with Satoshi, but...but-but he suddenly began screaming when we were coming b-back and he va-vanished into...th-thin air!" Risa cried.**

**"WHAT?!" Riku and Daisuke exploded.**

**_"It's more than likely Krad was sucking him inside at that moment!" _Dark barked.**

**"Yeah...Don't worry, Risa, we'll find him!" Daisuke answered.**

**"Ok..okay...I'll help, too...I'll call his house...maybe he w-went there..."**

**"Alright. Don't worry, he'll be fine." Riku assured.**

**"Okay...thanks, you two."**

**And she hung up, leaving the room silent.**

**Present time...**

_So...Satoshi was getting sucked into Krad at that exact same moment._

_"Yeah. Most likely. Don't forget. When we're close, we'll be drawn together. The same now with the two new angels."_

_Alright. I'll remember._

_"Suuurreee you will."_

_Hey!_

"Daisuke!" rang Towa. The maid burst in the room, her silver hair following, her green eyes searching for the bedhead.

"Huh? What is it, Towa?" Daisuke questioned.

"Mrs. Emiko told me to come get you for breakfast!" Towa reported.

"Okay. I'll be right down."

"Right! Be quick about it!" and Towa shut the door.

Daisuke sighed and stretched, bidding good morning to With, who jumped off the bed, ready for food. Daisuke quickly got dressed in his Sunday clothes. No school today! He'd have to call Riku later to see if she wanted to do anything. He ran downstairs, greeting his white haired and brown eyed grandfather and his father, since they were the only ones in the kitchen.

"Where's Mom?...And Towa?" Daisuke asked, his voice wobbly, hoping they didn't already leave for shopping.

"They left to shop." Kosuke reported.

Daisuke drooped.

"But they left breakfast." Daiki chuckled at his grandson's reaction.

"Yes!" Daisuke sighed with relief.

Daisuke walked in the kitchen and heated up breakfast, serving it to his father, grandfather, and rabbit. The three (four, including With) men ate, famished, like always. They finished about ten minutes later, and Kosuke asked, "So, do you have anything planned for today?"

"Not...really." Daisuke replied, "Why?"

"It may be a good idea for us to go out on a stroll to see if we can gather information about the new angels."

"Yeah...I guess it would be."

Daiki nodded, "I was planning on going with you two."

"Sure, Grandpa!"

"Kyu!" the rabbit pointed at himself.

"I think With wants to go, too!" Daiki chuckled.

"KYU!"

When they were getting ready to go, Kosuke told Daisuke, "Now, Daisuke...I know you don't like to, but you should bring the Rutile with you."

"The Rutile?! But why?" Daisuke frowned, "It'll hurt you instead."

"Because I said so. Now go get them."

Daisuke hesitated before obeying and walking to his bedroom that held the Rutile of Grief.

_"Now that I know...I don't feel sure that we should bring them, either...but...Kosuke sure seems certain, knowing the concequences." _Dark told him.

"...Yeah, he does...but still..." Daisuke murmured, grabbing the rings, and running back downstairs.

"Alright. Thanks, kid." Kosuke grinned, taking his beaten up ring.

The three left, leaving a note for Emiko and Towa when they returned. They walked down the noisy streets, filled with children on a Sunday. Daisuke, Kosuke, and Daiki would keep asking if Dark would sense anything. 'No' was always the answer.

Until...

_"Hey, Daisuke! Hold up for a minute!" _barked the voice in his head.

_Huh? What is it? _Daisuke asked, saying at the same time, "Dad, Grandpa, hold on."

The two looked back as Daisuke listened closely to Dark.

_"Something's coming...I can feel it. Not Krad. But something worse."_

_Worse? What can be worse than him?_

_"Another one of him."_

_Point taken._

_"Go...here." _and Daisuke saw a flash of the fountain in the park in his mind.

_Right._

"I know where to go, Grandpa, Dad. Follow me." Daisuke said.

They nodded, following the redhead.

When they reached the fountain in the park, Daisuke barely had time to react when Dark snapped, _"Daisuke, quick, change!"_

_Whoa!_

Before you could say 'wow, what the-', Dark stood where Daisuke had been. Dark was staring out at the ocean as Daiki asked, "What is it, Dark?"

"I can sense it...something coming this way. Better stand back." Dark replied, listening to the two's feet cautiously moving backwards.

Dark continued to stand silently until he saw movement in the water. He called for With, and the rabbit changed into Dark's black wings. Almost thirty seconds later, they all heard a scream of pain and a flash of white angel feathers. Krad then flew up in front of Dark, cackling, "How is everything, Dark Mousy?"

"Krad!" Dark cursed, jumping in the air.

"So, Dark, you have seen it all. Your past has now come alive and it is now the present. The female angels are awakened!" Krad sneered.

"But how? Who was that man from those years ago?"

"It was Yuri's father, but he was under my control."

"Dang, I should've suspected that."

"You should've suspected this, too!" Krad flapped his wings harder and feathers flew towards Dark, exploding in the air. Dark held out his own feather, creating a barrier. _Daisuke, I'll try to avoid using the Rutile, kay?_

_"Alright. Be careful, though."_

_Of course! If I hadn't, I'd be dead now, wouldn't I?_

"Maybe I did suspect that!" Dark retorted when the feathers all faded. "What did you do with Hiwatari?"

"He's gone. This body now belongs to me!" Krad grinned.

_"Then...what **did **happen to Satoshi? WHAT?!" _Daisuke cried, worried for his friend.

Krad seemed to have heard Daisuke's question, because he snorted, "That boy did put up resistince, but it wasn't enough. He has been absorbed inside of me."

"Then I better 'un-absorb' him, shouldn't I?" Dark growled, flying towards the angel.

"DARK!!" bellowed a female voice, flying in-between Krad and Dark. It was the 'Krad angel' female. She had dirty blonde hair and golden eyes with a hint of green. "We have business to settle."

"Grr...Hikari. I don't recall having any business with _you._" the Phantom Thief snarled, filled with hate.

"Oh, come now. I see no one coming to save you." Hikari blinked, "I need to repay you."

"Think again, Hikari!"

An angel girl with purple eyes and purple hair a little lighter than Dark's, flew up, beside Dark, "I'm here."

"Oh, you wanna fight after all?"

"Bring it on, suckers."

**Me: Oh, yeah! Bring it on, suckers! **

**Dark: SylphWindDancer apologizes for not updating sooner, but she needs a japanese name that means 'dark' or anything to do with 'ocean' or 'moon'.**

**Me: Yes, please help me out on that. I need a name...FEMALE name...ppllleeeasssee!**

**Dark: Whoa. **

**EGP: NOOO! I WANT VIOLENCE!! FIIIGGGHHHHTTT!**

**Me: What is she still doing in here?**

**EGP: Hannah and Victoria locked the door from the outside - we're trapped in here.**

**Dark: SylphWindDancer owns nothing. BTW, Sylphy?**

**Me: WHY ARE ALL OF MY CREATED CHARACTERS CALLING ME SYLPHY?!?!?!**

**Dark: Oh, cry me a river. Anyway, ya know I'd rather put up with Krad and Hikari than with your best friends.**

**Me: Why?**

**Dark: You're all crazy.**

**Me and EGP: HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL THE WORLD? WE AREN'T CRAZY! WE'RE IIINNNNSSSAAAANNNNNEEE!!!!!!**

**Dark: -.- I see that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Gosh, I'm sorry! This chapter is so short!**

**Dark: Like always...**

**Me: What was that?**

**Dark: Bite...oh, never mind. SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

**EGP: HHHEEEYYY!**

**Me: AAAHHH! SHE'S BACK!**

Chapter 4: The Battle Begins...

Krad leapt after Dark as Hikari flew upwards towards the new angel, Yoko. The two dark angels pulled out feathers, and threw them towards the light angels. They evaded easily. Down below, Kosuke and Daiki were heading for cover while they helped other people to get away. Krad took this cruel oppertunity. He threw a feather down towards the small escaping crowd.

Yoko saw this, and flew downward, taking the blow, injuring her left arm. She cursed and grasped it before ignoring the pain. She threw a feather at the unguarded Krad, which hit him.

Hikari growled before blasting towards Yoko with full force. They became locked in combat, as did Krad and Dark, all the Tamers getting hurt. Even Daisuke. Which worried him. The Rutile wasn't working. He growled in Dark's mind as he turned back to the situation at hand.

"So, you like being alive and kickin' again?" Hikari chuckled.

"You don't deserve to be alive." Yoko snapped, knocking Hikari backwards.

"Oh, I don't? Then you don't, either!" Hikari bellowed, slicing with a feather. She found a weak spot that Yoko wasn't guarding, and she lashed at it. Yoko's screams of pain pierced the air.

"Yoko!" Dark called, trying to fly away from Krad, but he blocked Dark's only path. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Dark ordered, blasting a feather forth, knocking Krad down. Dark flew to Yoko's aid, but the side of her stomach was bleeding severely. He could tell her wings were fading slowly, and ignored Hikari's laugh of, "Well, I guess you're a little rusty at this!"

Dark grabbed Yoko and let loose a large ball of energy, letting it explode as he made his getaway.

When they were gone, Krad sneered, "This will begin to get interesting...very soon."

"Indeed, my dear Krad." Hikari nodded.

_Back at the house..._

"Will she be alright?" asked a tuckered out Daisuke from the couch, gulping down water.

"The bleeding was bad, but it's bandaged now." Towa sighed, "She'll be okay. After plenty of rest."

_"Sorry about transforming so quickly back there, Daisuke. I had no other choice."_

_Ah, it'll be okay...hopefully._

_"Yeah...I still can't believe Yoko is back."_

_It IS strange... _Daisuke replied, looking at the unconscious gray head. Her breathing was quiet, but her pulse was strong.

_But how did you know Yoko? I mean, before._

_"Oh, I never told you? She used to steal artworks with me before. Except...I left her to statues. Painting artworks is more my style."_

_Painting artworks, huh? _

Kosuke's voice broke Daisuke's and Dark's conversation as he entered the living room, "Good news, Dai. The people were all evacuated in time, and none of them that saw knew you."

"Ah, that is good..." Daisuke agreed, standing. "I'm going to call Riku."

Emiko told him 'okay' from the kitchen as he went up to his room. He picked up the phone from the receiver and dialed her number. As it rang, Dark asked, _"I'm surprised you haven't asked why Hikari's name is 'Hikari', just the same as Hiwatari's real last name."_

_I think I've figured it out._

_"Oh, have ya?"_

_It was because she obviously worked with Krad and her name also means 'light', right?_

_"Impressive." _Dark chuckled.

Daisuke was about to retort back, but a man picked up the phone, _"Yes, Harada residence."_

"This is Daisuke Niwa. Is Riku home?" Daisuke answered.

_"No, I'm afraid she's out at the moment."_

"Do you know when she'll get back?"

_"No, I'm sorry. I will tell her you called."_

"Okay, thank you."

_"Have a good evening."_

"You, too."

They hung up, and Daisuke wondered aloud, "I wonder where she is?"

_"Probably at school activites."_

_She'd been done by now._

_"Wow, you even know her school scheldule. Daisuke, are you getting serious?"_

_NO! I just...we've together for three years, so I've been used to it._

_"Wow, three years, huh?...Congratulations."_

_Dark!_

"KYU!" With jumped up on Daisuke's lap, eyeing him.

"Hey there, With. What is it? Wanna go out again?"

"Kyu. Kyu, kyu, kyu, kyyuuu!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Daisuke laughed, picking With up.

He announced he was going outside for a while, and he walked out the door, letting With down. With moved around a little, sniffing everywhere. They messed around outside together (Daisuke letting Dark out every now and then), for about an hour and a half. With finally let Daisuke hear his growling stomach, and Daisuke took him back inside.

"Just in time, dinner's ready!" Emiko announced.

"Awsome!" Daisuke grinned, "I'm starving."

Emiko sighed, "You boys and your appities. I don't know what to do with you all anymore."

She served their dinner, and just as Daisuke put some fried eel in his mouth, the phone rang. Daiki went and picked it up, calling, "Daisuke, it's for you!"

Daisuke went to grab the phone; Daiki whispered in his ear, "It doesn't sound good." and he went back to the table.

"Hello?" Daisuke answered.

_"Hey...Daisuke."_

"Oh, hey, Riku...what's wrong? Are you crying?"

_"Daisuke...I have some bad news."_

"What is it?"

_"...My parents...they're staying in America for while longer, but...we have to go over with them."_

"WHAT?!" both Daisuke and Dark roared.

_"They came back two days ago, and they told us the news. We're packing as we speak."_

"But...you have to?"

_"Yes. I can't stay. Either they lose their job, or we go with them. But...I don't want to go!" _Riku cried.

**Me: Thank you all for the name ideas, too!**

**Dark: They were most helpful to her. She's sorry you had to wait so long.**

**EGP: Why are you ignoring me?**

**Me: I hope you are liking the story so far.**

**EGP: I said: why are you ignoring me?**

**Dark: Please read and revie- OOOWWW! SHE BIT ME!**

**EGP: Pay attention, then!**

**Dark: Oh, shaddup.**

**EGP: Hey, Sylphy-**

**Me: Why the freak is everyone calling me that?!**

**EGP: -take Dark away. He's not worth my breath.**

**Dark fans, including me: DARK HATER! LEAVE AT ONCE!**

**EGP: He's not as good as Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru: Of course, no one can challenge the great Lord Sesshomaru.**

**Dark: (glares)**

**Sesshomaru: Except him.**

**EGP: NOOO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm SOSOSOSOSO sorry about the long wait! Aside from the fact this chapter is short, I couldn't update because I was banned from the computer! I'm so sorry!**

**Dark: More of a relief, I'd say.**

**EGP: No, it wasn't! She couldn't update Inuyasha!**

**Me: Oh, that? I'm torturing you.**

**EGP: WWHHHYYY?!?!!?**

**Dark: Random. Sylphy owns nothing.**

Chapter 5: Hunting...

Daisuke and Riku exchanged addresses when they met up to say goodbyes. They gave one last kiss, and Riku sailed off with her family. Satoshi was just as sad about losing Risa. The two friends walked silently back to their homes, depressed. Satoshi had told Daisuke that Krad was back inside, but he'd stay in until he wasn't as worn out. But even Dark was silent until their dinner time. They had all tried to cheer Daisuke up, saying there would be another, but he wasn't getting any comfort.

He wouldn't have another love.

Not ever.

The next morning, Daisuke was so depressed, not even With or Towa could get him out of bed. Emiko started to worry about her son. If he kept this up, he'd be likely to get sick from this behavior.

"He'll be fine." Daiki assured, "He just needs to get over her. It may take a while, but he will. Eventually."

"It's the word 'eventually' I don't like." Emiko murmured.

Kosuke added, "I think he's right. All guys are depressed when losing their first - or second - love, especially in Daisuke's age group."

Emiko didn't reply, but later on, took him some leftover breakfast in case he got hungry. Yoko still hadn't woken from her deep sleep until later on until past noon. She had beads of sweat forming, and her eyes at last, slowly opened. She saw a strange room surrounding her. Her sides hurt as well as her arm. Krad and Hikari would get it once she got better.

"How ya doin'?" asked Dark from the doorway.

She turned her head, "Wonderful. Where am I?"

"Oh, hi to you, too. We're in the Niwa family's house. Daisuke Niwa is my tamer. Speaking of which, how's your tamer doing after all that? I'm surprised you haven't switched." Dark observed.

"Hn...she's still tired, but I think it's good to switch back." Yoko sighed, a silver light engulfing her. In her place layed the same girl from all those years ago: Yuri.

Dark changed back to Daisuke, who was not _as_ depressed, but still wasn't himself. "How are you?" he asked politly.

"I've been better." Yuri replied, sitting up before wincing and laying back down.

"Would you like anything?"

"Some water would be good, please."

"Sure. Be right back."

Daisuke went out of the room, and quickly came back in. He took a place beside her, "I'm Daisuke, by the way."

"I'm Yuri. Thanks for the water." Yuri sat up enough so she could drink her water properly.

"No problem."

Yuri quickly finished her cup of water, and set it on a table beside her. Daisuke saw this, and took the cup, asking if she wanted more, but she declined.

While Daisuke was gone, Yuri still couldn't get that image out of her head.

**_"Goodnight...my dark angel."_**

****She shivered, and found her strength to sit up. Her eyes closed slightly. Sheesh. Yuri used a lot of magic power yesterday. Or however long she'd been out.

Yoko snapped, _"Hey! We're lucky Dark was there, otherwise, you'd be complaining about being dead!"_

_Yeah, yeah, I know. But still...it took you a while before you could get us out of the cell. _Yuri answered.

_"I hope you know once you regain your strength, we're goin' on a hunting trip."_

_For Krad and Hikari?_

_"No. For the easter bunny. Of course the losers!"_

_Har har._

Daisuke came back in the room, and offered her a pillow so she could sit up more comfortably. She accepted it, and Yoko taunted in her head, _"Wow, Yuri, watch out! Daisuke seems pretty nice. He may even make a move on you!"_

_SHUT UP, YOKO!_

_"Just sayin'..."_

Emiko, Daiki, and Kosuke eventually made their way to the living room, and introduced themselves to Yuri, and she nodded, losing her words from fatigue. They went out and let her rest some more. The only one that stayed was With. Daisuke then announced he was going out for a while.

He put on Dark's black longjacket, and walked out the door. He made his way up to the fountain park, where he'd first showed Riku the view.

**_"Wow! I'd never seen the view from up here at night!"_**

****Something tore at his heart. It was painful. A knot formed in his throat. Riku was what he'd wished for, at this moment. But, no matter how far he went, or she went, they'd always love each other, no matter what. They were still connected.

---

Riku was laying in her bedroom with Risa on the ship. She sighed heavily. Sleep wasn't the best thing to get these days. Especially after up and leaving Daisuke, her only love. She threw off her covers, and walked outside to the front of the ship. She inhaled the sea air, and looked up at the half moon. She wished she could see Daisuke again, and not only in her dreams. She pulled out his picture from Christmas two years ago, and she smiled gently. He was the thing he missed most about the town lining against the sea.

When was it when she began to love him? When she first kissed Dark, and saw Daisuke instead. That was when. But when did she really notice it? When they rescued With from his heartbroken adventure. That was when.

"Daisuke...I love you, no matter what." she whispered aloud.

---

Daisuke lay awake in his bed, and sighed again. He couldn't get her off his mind. He continued to tell himself to get over it, but he couldn't. He loved her too much.

_"Daisuke, go to sleep. Have you ever heard yourself sigh? Annoying!"_

_Shut up, Dark. Why can't you sleep?_

_"I dunno. Thinking."_

_That's what I'm doing._

_"Whatever."_

Silence filled Daisuke's head. He told himself to think of nothing, but it lasted one minute, then something would randomly fill his head. _Sleep...sleep...sleep...sleep... _he repeated. He shut eyes eyes tight and told himself not to open them. That normally helped.

He twisted and turned. He even changed to side he slept on in his bed. Nothing helped. Absolutly nothing.

He sighed for the twentieth time, and flung his covers off, after remembering With was still with Yuri. Daisuke climbed down his ladder, and went out on the balcony. He looked at the stars. And the moon. They were beautiful.

Daisuke thought that if Riku was thinking of him just as bad as he was her, they were looking at the sky together.

But that feeling of peace was interuppted when With came bounding up, pulling on Dai's pajamas, 'kyuing' madly. He pointed back downstairs, and Dark translated: _"Daisuke! Get downstairs! With says something's wrong with Yuri!"_

_Right!_

Daisuke ran down to the living room and saw Yuri glowing silver, but she wasn't changing. Daisuke tried to approach, but there was a certain power that restricted his body to obey. His feet were glued in its place, and he could only watch Yuri glow, her eyes flashing red.

Daisuke then saw Hikari in the shadows when she chuckled, "Some hunt, huh?"

**Me: Sorry it's short.**

**Dark: Like all your chapters.**

**Me: Shaddup.**

**EGP: Sugar...sleepy...caffine...no worky...**

**Me: Wow. I guess she's an opposite child. Huh.**

**Dark: Why is everything with you guys random? Read and review, please.**

**Me: Give it up.**

**EGP: No...chocolate mine...**


	6. Author's Note!

**Hi, there! It's me, SWD! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated this story, in like, a million years!**

**I'm at a large writers block, and if any of you have any suggestions, I need to hear them, plleeeassseee?!!!!!?!?! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm hopeless in DNAngel...I keep getting writer's block. THIS SUCKS! (throws random object)**

**Dark: Hey, don't take your anger out on that! Take it out on EGP!**

**Me: EGP? She's back at the Inuyasha trailer, wishing that I had more Inuyasha, but I finished both of them. I had the largest writers blocks EVER on this story. I suck.**

**Dark: Yes, you do.**

**Me: (glares)**

**Dark: Sylphy owns nothing.**

**Me: You suck, too.**

Chapter 6: The Wrong Plan...

Daisuke snapped, "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing. She's just letting her emotions out." Hikari snickered.

Daisuke repeated, "What did you do?!"

Yuri growled, "Shut up."

"Huh?"

"Shut up...I never liked you...just shut up!!" Yuri changed into Yoko, sending feathers out towards both Daisuke and Hikari. Daisuke quickly changed into Dark, and dodged the feathers, that, appearantly, didn't affect the house.

"Dark, what's going on with Yoko and Yuri?!" Daisuke demanded, quickly changing into the Phantom Thief.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we need to hurry and change her back to normal."

"I AM normal!!!" Yoko screeched, feathers flying.

Hikari cursed and transported, Dark commenting, "She's such a coward." and he threw a feather at Yoko. She toss the feather away with one hand. "Dude, was that supposed to hurt?" Yoko taunted.

Dark cursed...umm...darkly, and snapped, "Don't fight here. Fight outside."

"I'll fight wherever I want!"

"Yeah, but I don't." Dark ran out the door, nearly running over Kosuke, Emiko, and Daiki. They moved out of the way, Dark blasting out, Yoko on his tail. Dark flew out towards the ocean, where they had more room to fight. Dark threw another, more powerful feather at Yoko, blasting her that time since her guard was down. She threw one back in reply, Dark barely dodging it.

"You need to stop this!" Dark barked.

"Stop what?" Yoko shrugged.

Out of nowhere, Krad appeared beside Yoko, Hikari nowhere in sight. He laughed, "I think I like the new Yoko, how about you, Dark Mousy?"

"I think you're joking!"

Yoko flew at Dark, punching him in the stomach, stunning him for a minute before he recovered and flew higher. "I'm afraid I'm not." Krad sneered.

"What did you do to her?" Dark demanded.

"Absolutly nothing. Why would you ever think we did something to her? She's fine. She just let out the 'DARK ANGEL' in her." (sorry, bad joke)

"...That made NO sense at all." Dark blinked.

"It really didn't." Yoko quickly punched Krad in the arm, and returned to her fight.

She flew up towards Dark again, this time using fists. She threw a punch, but Dark caught it, catching the other punch as well. They became enlocked, hands pushing against fists. Dark sighed, "I'm sorry, Yoko." and kicked her in the stomach, causing her fists to unravel and to reel back in pain. She clutched her stomach, and Dark punched her in the face, knocking her out. Her wings faded, and Dark caught her, glaring down at the startled Krad. Krad hissed and threw a feather at him. Dark cursed and dropped his altitude to dodge the exploding feather. He rushed down to the fountain, and set Yoko, who'd become Yuri, down, and flew up once more to meet Krad.

"Krad, why did the Black Wings release us again?" Dark frowned, thinking Krad had something to do with this.

"How should I know? But what I do know is freedom is calling, and that Satoshi is more than likely to disappear inside of me!" Krad laughed.

"You sicko."

"How so?"

"You care no for the life of others, only for yourself!"

"What about it?"

"What if you met someone you loved? Would you love her back and protect her?"

"What a stupid-"

"Answer me."

Krad seemed to glare at Dark, his anger welling up. "I more than likely would. Maybe. If she could fend for herself, I'd let her."

Dark shook his head, "You're a selfish bastard."

Krad threw an unexpected feather, exploding in Dark's face. Dark let a short yelp of pain, and pushed himself backwards, avoiding most of the pain.

Then, a cry of, "FREEZE!" stopped the fight.

Two lights shone on Dark and Krad, blinding them momentarily. Dark recognized Chief Saehara behind the megaphone, "Dark?!" he exclaimed, "Who's this shady character? What are you doing here?!"

Dark groaned, and slapped his face. Krad's eyes twinkled with evil. He quickly threw a feather, but Dark flew in front of the police squad, and blocked it. Dark chuckled when he heard the Chief stutter, "What? D-Dark's on ou-our sid-side?"

"Better believe it." Dark retorted, tossing a feather back.

Krad had dodged the feather, but was caught off guard when a net shot toward him, tangling him up, and letting him fall into the ocean. Dark hovered above the water where he fell, and saw someone resurfacing.

Satoshi.

He spit out water and glared at the phantom thief, "The ocean? Couldn't you've picked a better place?"

"I do my best." Dark laughed.

Cheif Saehara barked, "PHANTOM THIEF DARK! THAT IS THE CHIEF COMMANDER! YOU HAVE EXPLAINING TO DO!!!"

"Dang." Dark snapped his fingers, "Could you take care of it? It's not my style to cooperate with cops."

Satoshi sighed, "When you take me to shore, yeah."

Dark took Satoshi out of the sea, quickly set him down, grabbed Yuri, and fled. The Chief's ring of 'DdddddaaaarrrrKKKKK!!!!" rang throughout the town, startling everyone.

Dark managed to land safely without being followed, and he opened the door to see Emiko tapping her foot, "You have some explaining to do."

Dark sweatdropped, took care of Yuri, and told them everything.

"I see...so someone did something to Yuri and Yoko. That's odd. I don't know what could've caused her to act that way." Kosuke frowned in thought.

"Maybe too much power." Daiki suggested, "It could cause someone to go berserk."

"That may've been it, but how could Hikari trigger it?" Emiko asked.

"Ah, who knows? Well, I know Daisuke's probably tired of me using a lot of my power. I'm bushed. See ya." Dark changed into Daisuke in his place.

Daisuke yawned and looked at them. They stared back. "...What? What did I do?" Daisuke blinked.

"Bed." Emiko pointed upstairs, "We'll take care of Yuri."

Daisuke began to argue, but decided his body couldn't take it. He looked at his clock. 11:30. He groaned, stretching out on his bed after changing.

_"Do you know how Hikari triggered it?" _Dark said in his 'I know and you don't' tone.

_No..._

_"Sneaky. She came up and let more of her power flow into Yuri's body, giving her too much. Man, Hikari's such a freakin' COWARD!"_

_You said that already._

_"I did?"_

_Night._

_"See ya later."_

And then, Daisuke fell into a deep sleep.

**Me: SHORT! WAAAHHHHH!!! T.T**

**Dark: Loser.**

**Me: Meanie.**

**Dark: Retard.**

**Me: Now you're goin' too far.**

**Dark: My bad.**

**Yuri: You both suck!**

**Me: When'd you get here?**

**Yuri: When your Legend of Zelda horse let me in.**

**Me: ZOLTAN! WHY ARE YOU LETTING EVERYONE IN?!**

**Zoltan: **_**Hey! Don't hate! She WAS nice to me. -She gave me a pepperment!**_

**Me: I think I need to change your attitude.**

**Dark: Well, while you're messing with that, read and review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: I totally suck when it comes to updating this story.**

**Dark: Oh, well. Have a cookie.**

**Me: THANKS!**

**Dark: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 7: What to Do...

Daisuke woke up to a loud burst in his head, ringing, _"...SAID, WWWAAAKKKKEEEEE UUUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"_

Daisuke flew up in bed, With flying off his chest, Daisuke screaming, "DDAAAARRRRKKKK!!!!"

Yuri woke up to Yoko also yelling in her head, and the two screamed in unison their angel's name, waking the household that was still asleep.

---

Well, after they all got up and were eating breakfast, Emiko asked, "So...Yuri. Do you have any family left after...well...you know."

"Oh. How long has it been? It feels like I just went to sleep and woke up early in the morning." Yuri frowned.

"It's been over fifty years if I'm correct." Daiki thought.

"FIFTY YEARS?!" Yuri bursted.

No one said anything, and Yuri looked at their grim faces. "Are...are you serious? I know my father isn't around, but...I don't know anything else..."

Daisuke reported what Dark had told him: "Your mother, he says, is still alive, but he isn't as sure about your brother."

"Really? Does she still live in her old house?"

"...Yeah."

Yuri looked very depressed and dark. She felt out of place in this world now. Nothing felt right. No one was even her age except Sakura. Well, excluding the older people...

She was not even considering herself a human. She'd live longer than those that were her best friends. If her best friends were alive.

"Umm...I'm sorry to have brought it up." Emiko nervously apologized, "Here, have some breakfast. You'll feel better after a while."

Yuri sadly accepted her offer, and ate quietly with them.

---

Yuri walked through the streets of town, Yoko talking to her in her head, attempting to cheer her up.

_"It'll be okay, Yuri. I know it's unnerving-"_

_How would you know?_

_"Umm...maybe because I'm over two hundred years older than you?"_

_Yeah, true, but..._

_"I mean, I've only lost one man whom I loved."_

_What was his name?_

_"Well, actually two..."_

_C'mon, what were their names?_

_"One's name was Taru Neoko and the other was...IS...Dark."_

_DARK?! YOU LOVE DARK?!_

_"I kinda feel weird saying it, but yeah, I like him. I wouldn't say love. At least not yet."_

_Is it because you've been working together for so long?_

_"Yeah...but then, he fell in love with Rika. I felt as if my heart was gonna tear in two."_

_But still...DARK?!_

_"You tell him, and I will take control longer than you can imagine."_

_You suck._

_"Don't tell him."_

Yuri then yelled, "Shut up!!"

They were brought out of their argument by Daisuke coming up behind her, asking, "Yuri? Is something wrong?"

"Ah!" Yuri turned, "Oh, it's just you, Daisuke. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Talking with Yoko?"

"Yeah."

"Now that I think about it..." Daisuke sat down in front of their park fountain, "Are you going to be attending our school?"

Yuri blanked, "Umm...wow. I haven't thought about that yet."

"Well, you better." the teen smiled warmly, "Because we go to school tomorrow."

"Okay..."

Yuri then noticed that Daisuke caught sight of one house on a cliff against the ocean, and his face instantly gloomed. She asked, "Is something the matter?"

"Ah, well..." Daisuke tore away from the house that he remembered all too well, "My...girlfriend...Riku Harada, she had to move across the sea to live with her parents in America along with her sister, Risa."

"Oh...was it recent?"

"Just a day or two ago."

"I'm sorry...you must feel a little tore apart right now, huh?"

For the first time, Daisuke and Yuri locked eyes, red orbs staring into purple. Daisuke then nodded, "Yeah. I feel...empty at the moment."

Silence came between the two, and Dark decided to try and lighten his Tamer's mood. _"Ya know, Daisuke...I never got to give Riku and Risa a good-bye kiss."_

Daisuke yelled at Dark mentally with a lot of force.

_"Wow, you must be vvveeerrryy protective of Riku."_

More silence.

_"What's up with Hiwatari?"_

_Umm, Dark? I haven't really talked with Hiwatari since we kinda got into this whole mess._

_"Oh, you haven't, have you?..."_

Well, Daisuke and Yuri walked with each other, enjoying the other's company after what had recently happened to both of them. All they needed to heal...was warmth of another human. Then, Daisuke brought up, "What do we do to seperate again? We don't have to steal anymore, do we?"

"Hn...I dunno." Yuri frowned.

They then turned to their angels for answers.

Dark and Yoko explained, _"We're not exactly sure, either, but all we think we need to do is gather each other all in the chamber of the Black Wings. Then, we have to try and do our ceremony."_

_"Which I hope would work this time." _Dark added in a bored tone.

**Me: Another short chapter. I repeat: I will take ideas!**

**Dark: She's desperate.**

**Me: I hate to say it, but he's right.**

**Dark: PLEASE read and review.**


End file.
